Endangered Love
Endangered Love is the tenth Silly Songs with Larry from King George and the Ducky and is sung by Larry the Cucumber. Lyrics Narrator: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song. We join Larry as he follows the tragic saga of Barbara Manatee in the day time drama, "Endangered Love". Larry: Barbara manatee! Backup Singers: Manatee, manatee. Larry: You are the one for me! Backup Singers: One for me, one for me. Larry: Sent from up above! Backup Singers: Up above, up above. Larry: You are the one I love! Backup Singers: Barbara, oh, Barbara. Bill: Please don't cry, Barbara! You're a nice manatee. You've been so good to me. But I must go into the world and do noble things for the good of all. And you can't come because you don't speak french! Au revoir. Barbara: But if you leave, Bill, Who will take me to the ball? Who's going to take me to the ball, Bill? I have a new dress and shoes and new manatee lipstick! Who will take me to the ball? Larry: I'll take you to the ball, Barbara Manatee! Barbara: Please don't go! Bill: I must! Barbara: Don't go! Bill: I must! Barbara: Don't! Bill: Must! Barbara: Don't, don't! Bill: Must, must! Larry: Barbara manatee! Backup Singers: Manatee, manatee. Larry: You are the one for me! Backup Singers: One for me, one for me. Larry: Sent from up above! Backup Singers: Manatee from heaven. Larry: You are the one I love! Barbara manatee! Backup Singers: Manatee, manatee. Larry: I'll be your mon ami! Backup Singers: Mon ami, mom ami. Larry: I'll take you to the ball! Backup Singers: To the ball, to the ball. Larry: I hope you're not too tall! Backup Singers: You might have trouble dancing. Barbara: Bill! I've learned french! Bill: You have? Barbara: Mai oui! Je sui manatee. See? Bill: Oui, oui! Mon ami! I always knew you could! I really hoped you would! Now can we go into the world and do noble things for the good of all? Barbara: Yes! But first, Bill. Will you take me to the ball? Oh, Bill, will you take me to the ball? Bill: I can't dance. Barbara: You can't? Bill: No. Barbara: I must go. Bill: Please don't go! Barbara: I must! Bill: Don't go! Barbara: I must! Bill: Don't! Barbara: Must! Bill: Don't, don't! Barbara: Must, must! Larry: Barbara manatee! Backup Singers: Manatee, manatee. Larry: You are the one... Bob: Larry! What are you doing? Larry: Just... Watching a little... TV, Bob. Bob: Well, maybe you should read a book. Larry: Yeah, okay. Narrator: This has been Silly Songs with Larry. Tune in next time to hear Bill say... Bill: Barbara! I've learned to dance! Barbara: Oh, Bill! Releases Audio *''VeggieTunes: A Queen, A King and a Very Blueberry'' (2000) *''And Now It's Time for Silly Songs with Larry'' (2001) *''Have We Got a Show for You!'' (2003) *''25 Favorite Silly Songs!'' (2011) *''And Now It's Time for Silly Songs with Larry'' (2013) Video *''King George and the Ducky'' (2000) *''The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown'' (2001) *''Veg-o-Rama Jukebox'' (2004) *''Sing-Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo'' (2006) *''Silly Little Thing Called Love'' (2010) *''Sing Yourself Silly'' (2011) *''If I Sang a Silly Song...'' (2012) *''And Now It's Time for Silly Songs with Larry'' (2013) *''Parade of Animals'' (2015) Trivia *This is the 9th Silly Song to be written by Mike Nawrocki. *This Silly Song was played in ''Chuck E. Cheese's ''as a part of the ''January 2001 Show ''which played from January through March of 2001. *On the behind the scenes of "Ultimate Silly Song Countdown", this was originally written as Albino Manatee. It was also heard on the commentary and behind the scenes for "King George and the Ducky". *If you have the DVD of "King George", Mike Nawrocki states that his daughter has a big polar bear. *Barbara Manatee is voiced by Jackie Ritz who would later voice Laura Carrot from 2002 through 2004, and Madame Blueberry from 2002 through 2009 as well as being Mom Asparaguss speaking voice from 2002 through 2004. Video Category:VeggieTales Songs Category:Silly Songs Category:Silly Little Thing Called Love Category:King George And The Ducky Category:The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:Larry's Favorite Stories